


I'll Be Okay

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moving Out, Pining, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves Barry but knows that he'll never feel the same. It's time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Okay

Dan packed up the last of his things, looking around the now bare room. He was moving out of his and Barry’s shared home. It was weird to think that he wasn’t going to be living here anymore, he wasn’t going to be with Barry anymore. He choked back tears, telling himself he wasn’t going to cry again, of course this was a lie. Soon he was in tears. He didn’t want to move, he wanted to stay with Barry. He wanted to stay with Barry forever, but he couldn’t, it hurt too much. 

It took a year of living with Barry for Dan to realise that he was in love with the younger man. At first it scared Dan, but he got used to it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hurt, especially since there was no way he and Barry could ever be together as Barry was heterosexual, Danny on the other hand didn’t know what he was, he didn’t like to label it, he liked who he liked, he loved who he loved and for almost two years he had loved Barry. He still loves Barry, but he needed to get over him and moving out to his own place was a good way to start. 

Dan had been dealing with his crush for a long time, and he was doing well at it, until Barry got a girlfriend. Dan by no means hated her, she was a wonderful person and she made Barry happy with was all Dan could ever wish for, but it still hurt. The time Danny and Barry spent together lessened even though they lived in the same house and the walls were thin, no that Dan heard anything sexual, Barry was too nice to do anything like that, as well as a quite private person, but he could hear them staying up all night joking and laughing causing Dan to wish that it was him, remember when it was him. Having to see them kiss and Barry hugging her from behind in the morning as she made coffee, she always made tea for Dan too. Sometimes the older man wished she wasn’t so great and he hated himself for it because Barry deserved to be happy.

He had decided to move out a month ago and had a place near everyone. He liked the house but he couldn’t imagine not living with Barry. Barry was the one who taught him how to live. Life as a stoner meant that skills like cooking weren’t Danny’s strong point, neither was cleaning. Now he and Barry altered who cooked and sometimes they got a little behind on cleaning but for the most part they were alright. Dan wondered how he wold do on his own, and the age of thirty-seven it was probably time to find out. 

That was one of the reasons the older man had given when he told Barry he was planning on moving out, that it was finally time for him to have his own place as he was getting older. Of course he also made plenty of jokes about sex and masturbation but they were just to disguise the fact that he didn’t want to move out. Barry had been cool about it, and even offered to help Dan look for a new place but the older man knew it would be too hard for him if Barry was there so he made sure the only days he had free to look at houses were days Barry had to work. Instead either Arin or Brian would go with Dan, partly because they had more experience with real estate, but also because they were the only other people who knew about Dan’s crush. 

Arin found out after a Grump session, they had gotten on the subject of the editor during the episode half-joking about how good he looks. Arin could see how Dan’s eyes lit up and he smiled slightly to himself when he spoke about Barry and knew that his friend was in love. After they finished the episodes and turned off all the equipment Arin brought up the subject. Dan was a terrible liar, even worse when he was lying to someone he cared about. Arin helped comfort Dan when he was at his lowest and was there for him. Arin had been with Suzy for a long time so he could barely remember what it was like to love someone who didn’t feel the same way, but he could imagine it, and if it was half as bad as he imagined it to be then he knew how important it was to be there for his friend.

Brian found out a little while after Arin. Apart from on-set he hadn’t seen Dan and Barry around each other that much but he did start to notice Dan’s odd behaviour and how sometimes he would be less bubbly and more quiet. He looked after his friend the best he could be without any information it was difficult but he didn’t want to force Dan. Luckily he didn’t have to. Dan had gone way too far into his own head and when the pair were trying to come up with lyrics Dan snapped and started crying before telling Brian everything, normally he would go to Arin but he and Suzy had gone to Florida for a couple weeks to visit family and he didn’t want to call Arin and bother him. Brian felt sorry for Dan, he hated seeing the man he regarded as his best friend upset. Together with Arin, he made sure Dan was okay and always had someone to talk to when things got too stressful.  
Right now, things were definitely too stressful. In the morning Danny would move the last boxes into his new house and would have officially moved out. Barry wasn’t even at their house tonight, but he promised to help Dan move the rest of himself and hang out at Dan’s new place since he hadn’t seen it yet. Danny didn’t know how he would cope. 

Dan looked through the contacts on his phone contemplating calling Arin or Brian. Brian was somewhat out of the question due to being a parent and it being late, plus due to signing CD’s and a few lectures Brian was a lot more tired than he let on. As for Arin, he would be with Suzy and Dan didn’t want to bother them. So instead he laid on the mattress on the floor in his now empty room thinking about everything, tears falling every now and again.

After an hour Dan was able to convince himself that everything was going to be okay, he would get over Barry, and he would have more independence. In the end his life was already amazing and he was happy, and he could be happier if he moved out because he could get over his crush. 

Even though it was a lot earlier than the time Dan would usually fall asleep but packing had taken so long and crying had also tired him out. 

Unfortunately going to sleep so early meant he also woke up really early and had to contemplate whether he should take his stuff to his new house instead of waiting for Barry, but he knew Barry would find it strange and want to know what’s up. 

After a couple hours Barry awoke and Dan made him some coffee. Barry politely took it and drank it quickly, as he made himself some toast. After he’d eaten he and Dan loaded their cars with that last of Dan’s belongings and both drove to the house. 

The house was nice, it wasn’t too big so Danny wouldn’t feel too lonely, but it was big enough for another person to live their too if the time ever came. The two unloaded the cars and after they were done sat on the couch in awkward silence. Dan was trying to hold himself together and Barry was fidgeting, trying to think of something to say.  
“Dan,” Barry began, breaking the silence. Dan nodded, showing that Barry had his attention. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Barry was worried, not that Dan wouldn’t be able to live on his own, he was more than capable of that, but he had been upset lately. 

Dan thought to himself, he knew it was going to be hard. Getting over Barry would take a while, especially since they worked together, but he would. He was going to be okay. 

“Yeah, I think I am,” Dan smiled, not just at Barry but to himself. Barry smiled back, patting his friend on the back. 

“I’ve got to go to work, but I’ll come round later, if that’s okay?” 

Dan nodded and stood, walking to the door with Barry. The two hugged and Dan didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want Barry to leave, he didn’t want to leave Barry. Before he knew it tears had formed in his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks. 

“Dan, are you crying?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Dan apologised, trying to compose himself as he released Barry from his embrace. 

“It’s okay Dan, this is a big deal for you. Just promise me something.” 

Dan expected Barry to 

Just make him promise to still come round to see him, or look after himself so he was surprised by Barry’s actual request. 

“Get over me, please, I know it’s hurting you, and it hurts me knowing I’m the one causing you pain. Find someone who can make you happy, because I can’t and I’m sorry.” Barry was on the verge of tears now. 

“Barry, you make me happy everyday just by being my friend, you looked after me and taught me how to look after myself, I’ll always be grateful for that. Please don’t feel bad, it’s my fault and I’ll get over it in time.”

Barry pulled Dan in for another embrace, apologising again for not being able to feel the same way. 

“Barry, don’t worry about it, I’ve been through it before, I’ve gotten over it before. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

“You’re one of my best friends, I’m always going to worry about you.” 

Dan was touched. 

“Okay but you don’t need to worry about this, I promise I’ll be okay.”

Dan wasn’t lying, he knew he’d be fine. Having Barry as a friend was enough.


End file.
